Have a Superhero Day
by ghostfox12
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and friends invent a device that grants them superpowers. Meanwhile, all of Perry's greatest enemies have join forces. Can Agent P stop them?
1. The Super Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** or any of the characters in this story. No duh.**

**Have a Superhero Day**

**By: ghostfox12**

**Chapter 1: A Super Plan**

Two young boys were sitting under a tree in their backyard. One of them was a redhead with a triangle-shaped head and the other one has green hair and a long rectangle head. Next to them was their pet platypus, Perry, sleeping silently.

The two stepbrothers indulged themselves in a comic book that their mother brought for them yesterday. Flipping through the action-packed pages, each sheet revealed the ongoing unfolding drama of superheroes and the villains who hate them.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to be a superhero, Ferb," the redhead boy named Phineas asked his brother. "Fighting bad guys, helping people, and all of those cool superpowers." Phineas thought for a minute and came to a brilliant conclusion. "Ferb, I know what we are going to do today!" Phineas then looked around the backyard and noticed something was amiss. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry wandered into the kitchen, looking around to see if anybody was in the room. Once he saw that the close was clear, the platypus stood on his hind legs and put on his trademark brown fedora. Perry then step into the freezer and close the door behind him. Deep underground, in Perry's secret hideout, a huge ice block dropped unceremoniously on the platypus' chair. Several robotic hands came out of a nearby wall, and melted the ice block with blow dryers. Perry slowly emerged from the melting ice shivering like a chihuahua in the rain.

On the huge flat panel screen in front of him, Major Monogram, Perry's 40-something superior officer, appeared.

"Good morning, Agent P," Monogram said with a wry smile. "Sorry about the freezer entrance… Apparently _somebody_ thought it was a good idea," the Major stared daggers at someone off screen.

"What?" said someone with a high pitch, nasally voice, which belong to Carl the intern. "No one will ever look for a secret entrance in a freezer."

"What happens if one of the agents catches a cold?!" Monogram chided. "Evil doesn't recognize sick days!" The Major sighed then turned his attention toward Agent P. "Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz made several huge withdraws from his bank account to buy bail bonds. We're not sure, but this could mean that Doofenshmirtz is planning to bust someone out of jail, _Legally!_ As a mad scientist, he could have planned a breakout, but this time he chose to go through the system!

"That's why we want you to take the gift basket next to you and give it to the doctor for doing something legal for a change."

Perry looked at the gift basket and saw that the only thing that was in there was an I.O.U. Perry looked at Monogram flatly as if to say, _'You're kidding me, right?'_

Monogram coughed, "We kind of went over-budget this month and that's all we can afford." The platypus just saluted, grabbed the gift basket and headed toward his hovercraft.

Today is just one of those days.


	2. The Friends of My Ememy

Disclaimer: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_ or any of the characters in this story.

**Chapter 2: The Friends of My Enemy**

Phineas' and Ferb's sister, Candace, was in her bedroom talking the day away with her best friend, Stacy, on the phone. Candace was sixteen, had long red hair, a skinny fame, and was wearing her favorite outfit: a white shirt with a red top.

"I know, Stacy," she said lying across her bed. "So I was about to buy the dress when-" Candace heard a huge crashing sound coming from the backyard. She sighed and know full well that her brothers were up to something. "Stacy, I will have to call you back," she hung up on her friend and proceeded toward the window.

She opened her window and saw that her brothers were surrounded by crates filled with machinery. "What are you two dweebs up to?!" she bellowed.

"Oh, hi Candace," Phineas smiled as he waved toward his big sister. "We're about to build a device that grants people superpowers. Sorry about the noise, some of the plutonium spilled over."

"I'm telling- Wait, you have plutonium?!" Candace asked shocked that her brothers would use a radioactive substance.

"Of course," Phineas said matter-of-factly. "We need it to stabilize a chemical compound."

Candace was simply dumbfounded. "You two are sooooo busted," she said finally and went off to tell their mother.

Both Phineas and Ferb tried to ponder their sister's words, but then they just shrugged it off.

A few seconds later, a girl wearing a pink dress and a matching bow wondered into the backyard. "Hi Phineas," she said sprightly. "Whatcha dooooin'?"

"Oh, hi Isabella," Phineas smiled looking up from his blueprints. "We are making devices that give people superpowers."

"That's so cool," Isabella said in awe. She was always amazed by the two brothers' imagination and their ability to come up with something new everyday. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, actually, can you get Buford and Bajeet? We want to show off our invention to them."

"Okay, but only if you promise let me use your invention."

"Sure thing," Phineas smiled.

Isabella giggled and went off to fetch their two other friends.

When Isabella left, Phineas put on his hardhat and took out a checklist. "Okay, Ferb. Let's do a test run."

His silent brother nodded and they went to a makeshift table where the prototype was lying. The device was snow white, about one centimeter thick, had a red button in the middle and was in the shape of a small badge.

Phineas scribbled something down before the test. "Okay, let's try super strength." Ferb pressed the red button and after a few seconds gain huge muscles all over his body. "Okay, super strength works. How about invisibility?" Ferb pressed the button again and became invisible. "Great," Phineas said as he checked that power off the list. "How about laser vision?" Ferb pressed the button for a third time and blasted a rock ten feet away with his newfound laser vision. "Sweet," Phineas rejoiced. "How about super speed?" Ferb hit the button and nothing happened. "Aww, no super speed?" the younger brother said disappointed. But then, Ferb pulled out several postcards, a lava rock from Hawaii, the Mona Lisa, and a tribal spear from South America. "Cool, it works!!" Phineas shouted in jubilation.

* * *

_Jingle: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc._

Perry kicked down the door of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz penthouse lair, with the gift basket in hand, and somersaulted into the depths of the lab.

"Perry the Platypus…," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said stepping out of the shadows. The doctor was a man in the late thirties with a pointy nose, a black shirt with a lab coat over it, and grey slacks. He rubbed his hands greedy in a slouched position. "…How unexpected," he continued. "And when I mean unexpected, I mean _completely _expected!" Doofenshmirtz pulled a remote controller from his lab coat and pressed a button. Dozens of strands of adhesive tape came out of the floor and wrapped tightly around the platypus, rendering Agent P inapt. "I'm starting my old shtick again. You know where I say I wasn't expecting you, but I exactly was. Speaking about old shticks, did I use the adhesive tape trap on you before? It feels like it, but I can't remember. Oh well, it worked and that's all that matters."

Doofenshmirtz noticed the gift basket and picked it up with glee. "A gift basket, for me? Is this from Major Monogram?" Heinz's glee disappeared when he saw what was in the basket. "What is this? An I.O.U.? Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I cheap! At least give me a candy bar or something."

Heinz ripped up the I.O.U. and threw the shredded pieces on the ground. "Anyway, I bet Monogram sent you because I brought some bail bonds. I brought them to free some of your greatest enemies, you know besides me. And here they are." The mad scientist pointed to the back of the lab where several figures were standing waiting to be introduced. "First up, we have Dennis the rabbit!" A white rabbit stepped forward and made a slashing motion across his neck to tell the platypus that the end was near. "And the last person that I bailed out is the Regurgitator."

A huge, buffed, bald man, wearing a green uniform came out of the shadows. "Prepare to meet your doom, Perry the Platypus!!" The Regurgitator struck a pose and thunder and lightning flashed and boomed all around him.

"Now, I suppose you are wondering why I use bail bonds to bust these two out of jail," Heinz spoke as he turned to Perry. "As you know I receive a huge alimony check from my ex-wife each month. However, I need to spend all of the money before the end of each month or I will have to kiss my monthly checks goodbye. So, I use the leftover alimony money from this month to free the Regurgitator and Dennis! Brilliant, right? Two birds with one stone."

"What kind of man receives alimony from his ex-wife?" the Regurgitator sniffed with his arms crossed.

"I fell into some hard times, okay?!" Doofenshmirtz protested. "So I received money from my ex-wife, there's nothing strange about it." Everybody in the room shook their heads disapprovingly causing Heinz's temper to flare up. "Like none of you done anything that you were proud of. It's not cool to judge other people."

Doofenshmirtz calmed himself down and refocused his attention on Perry the Platypus. "You see Perry the Platypus, me, the Regurgitator, and Dennis have decided to join forces and bring about your imminent demise! And for insurance, we added other members. I know you're know Norm the man-bot."

A giant robot stepped forth, wearing gray business suit. "Hi, I'm Norm," it said in a friendly, but in a very stereotypical 1950's _Father Knows Best_ kind of a voice.

"And then I brought back your imperfect robot doppelganger, Jerry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz pointed to a platypus that looked like a fat, manic version of Perry. It excitedly waved a lead pipe over its head making incoherent noises. "Lastly," Heinz said coming to a close. "I recruited my greatest ally! My own daughter, Vanessa!"

Heinz's goth daughter, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, was in the corner on her laptop, busying IM-ing her friends. "I'm not apart of this," she said not wanting to be apart of her father's evil schemes.

"But honey, don't you want to help your father destroy his nemesis? It will help you in your future career as an evil scientist," Doofenshmirtz tempted his daughter.

"No, I was thinking about going into forensics science," she said without looking up from her laptop.

"Okay, whatever Vanessa," Heinz said throwing up his hands. Then he bent over and whispered to Perry. "I think I'm slowly winning her over."

Perry just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Candace was hysterically pacing around her room, trying to reach her mother on her cell phone. "Come on, mom," she pleaded to no one in particular. "Please pick up!"

Finally, her mom's voice floated through the speakers. "Candace, what is it this time?" Her mother, Linda, was already used to the routine of Candace freaking out in the middle of the day.

"Mom, mom! Phineas and Ferb are building a device to give them superpowers!"

"Oh, really?" Linda said sarcastically. "Maybe they can use their powers to get me out of traffic."

"Mom, I'm serious!" the sixteen year old pleaded. "They were using plutonium; we could all get radiation poisoning! You need to come home, NOW!!"

"I'm afraid that not going to happen anytime soon. Like I said earlier, I'm stuck in downtown traffic. I might be here for a couple of hours."

"But then it would be too late," Candace lamented. Then a brilliant idea struck her. "Mom, I will talk to you later," she pressed the 'end call' button before her mom could say anything else and raced down the stairs. She went out of the house and opened the garage door. Candace had to dig through some junk before she found what she was looking for: her two-seater bicycle and her helmet. "I will find mom downtown and bring her here before my brothers' creation could have a chance to disappear! Watch out, Phineas and Ferb, you're about to be busted!"

_Jingle: BUSTED!_


	3. Justice Union of Danville, Unite!

**A/N: I'm back!!! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Calculus 1 and procrastination were the two main culprits. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** or any of the characters in this story. **

**Chapter 3: Justice Union of Danville; Unite!!!**

Candace raced toward the downtown area of Danville on her bike as fast as she could. She was filled with determination and she hoped to God she could bring her mom back to the house on time, before her brothers' inventions disappears; _again!!!_ However, she felt that this time will be different, that she'll be able to prove to her mother for once and for all that her brothers are trying to drive her crazy with their magically disappearing inventions.

She finally came to the traffic jam that her mother spoke of on the phone and started to look for the family's station wagon. After a few seconds of searching, she saw the red car. "Bingo," the redhead said as she pedaled toward the station wagon.

When she reached the driver's side window, Candace knocked on the glass starling her mother. "Candace?!" Linda yelled as she rolled down the window. "What on earth are you doing here?!"

"No time to explain," Candace said as she handed her mom a helmet. "It's the boys; you have to come home quick."

"My goodness," Linda freaked out as she got on the back of her daughter's bike. "Are they in some kind of trouble?!"

"Oh, they're going to be," Candace said as she and her mother headed back to the house.

* * *

Phineas walked back out to the backyard saw that Isabella has returned with Buford and Bajeet. "Well, that's strange," Phineas scratched the back of his head in ponderous befuddlement. "I can't find Candace anywhere. I was hoping to share our invention with her. Oh well, I going to leave her a note just in case she comes back." Phineas pulled out a sheet of paper, wrote a quick note, and left it on the table.

"Okay guys; are you ready to become superheroes?" Phineas said as he faced his audience. The small crowd expressed their readiness by shouting 'yes' in unison with overwhelming excitement. "Well then, everyone grab a belt from the table."

Isabella, Buford, and Bajeet obeyed, but stared bemusedly at the belts. _'How will this grant us powers?'_ they all thought somewhat doubtful. The belts were snow white and were made of stretchable spandex that made it a 'one-size-fits-all.' It fits snug, but never too tight. The belt buckle was the real device and all it was, was a simple white plate with gold trimming and a red button in the middle. Phineas and Ferb's friends put on the belts, despite their doubts. They trusted in the brothers and believed in their ability to do the impossible.

"First is the obvious," Phineas said as he and Ferb put on their belts. "Step one is to wear the belts. The second and final step is to push the red button."

"That's it?" Isabella raised one eyebrow. "Shouldn't there be more to it?"

"Ferb and I believe that when it comes to superpowers, simplicity is key." Everyone put his or her finger on the red button. "Okay, ready…PUSH!!!"

The five friends push their red button and in a blinding flash, music (very similar to the 1973 _Superfriends _cartoon theme) began to play. Out of nowhere, a disembodied voice, who served as a narrator, began to speak. _'Five friends from the various corners of the Danville suburb has join forces to combat evil in whatever form it might take._

'_Swiftster,' _Phineas appeared wearing a bright red, one-piece costume with a white 'S' on the chest. He also had white gloves, white boots, and a crimson eye-mask. _'With his powers of superspeed, evil never has a running start._

'_Upload,'_ Ferb was wearing gray goggles, a navy blue jumpsuit, with brown work boots. _'Using his telepathic ability to communicate with machines, the good guys will never need tech support._

'_Ms Ray,'_ Isabella was dressed in white and sky blue sleeve-less dress with white gloves, boots, and a matching eye-mask. _'Using her ability to absorb sunlight, fly, and unleash solar burst, the crime forecast is always sunny._

'_Mini Titan,' _Buford was now wearing a gray costume with a black skull logo on the chest. He wore a black hood with a matching black cape, boots, and gloves. _'Endowed with super strength, no one will ever have to do any heavy lifting._

'_The Weather Wizard,'_ Bajeet was wearing a blue robe, a matching wizard's hat, and a black eye mask. _'With his mastery over the weather, evil always gets rained out._

'_Together they fight for truth, honor, and justice. They are "The Justice Union of Danville!"'_

"Um Phine- I mean Swiftster," Isabella corrected herself. "Why there's a disembodied voice saying very cheesy dialogue?"

"You know what, I have no idea…," Phineas willingly admitted. "I guess every superhero needs a narrator, maybe this just comes with the territory." The redhead eight-year-old then turned, pointed in front of him, and struck a heroic pose. "Danville needs our help team. J.U.D. AWAY!!!"

"Our acronym is jud?" Bajeet questioned raising an eyebrow.

"We'll work on the name later," and with that, Phineas sped out of the backyard with his powers, Ferb used a jetpack, Isabella flew with her power, Bajeet formed a small rain cloud and rode it like a hover board, and poor Buford had to run.

"Hey guys, wait up!!" he called out.

As soon as Buford left, Candace and her mom came screaming through the house. "Hurry mom, it might still be there!" Candace said with a wild look in her eyes, dragging her mother behind her.

"Candace, slow down," Linda pleaded. "My arm is about to come off its socket!"

They went through the sliding glass door and into the backyard. "See mom?! See?!!!" Candace said waving her arms around.

"All I see is an empty backyard with a table," Linda said flatly.

Candace turned to see the empty yard and gave a high-pitched scream. "But they were right here!!" she persisted, "With crates filled with plutonium!!!"

Linda looked on the table, saw Phineas' note, and began to read it. "Candace, it says here that the boys are with Isabella, Buford, and Bajeet to play 'superheroes.' They will be back in about two hours."

"But-but-but-but," the teenage girl stammered.

"Really Candace," Linda chided. "Now I will have to walk all the way downtown, and hope that they don't toll my car away."

"But-but, they were here!" Candace poorly argued.

"See you later, Candace," Linda said half-heartedly as she proceeded to leave the house.

Candace was at a loss of words. She thought that today would be the day that she will finally bust her brothers. The redhead leaned against the table to think about what when wrong. Halfway through her train of thought, she glanced over and saw a white belt lying on the table. At instance, she forgot all about her brothers. "Oh my god, this totally goes with my outfit."

She strapped on the belt to see how it fits. "Not too snug," she said aloud. "Hey, I wonder what this red button do?" She pressed it and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry was still trapped, Dennis and the Regurgitator were playing rock, paper, scissors to see which one of them will get to destroy Agent P, Doofenshmirtz gave Jerry the platypus a teddy bear to gnaw on to keep quiet, and Norm was quietly counting the number of tiles on the floor.

"Now where was I?" Doofenshmirtz said as he wiped Jerry's drool from his hands. "Oh yes, I remember now." He turned to Perry and started talking as if he was rehearsing a prepared speech. "I know you're wondering what evil plan I have for today. Well, when I was a little boy, my mother would read to me the story of _'The Gallant Tailor.'_ You know the old story about the tailor who kills seven flies in blow and stitch 'Seven in One Blow' on his belt buckle. But the villagers thought he kill seven giants in a single blow. It always bother me that the villagers leapt to the conclusion that the tailor killed giants. I spent countless of sleepless nights wondering why the village would think that a simple tailor, that most of them known all of their lives, killed seven giants in one blow. It just didn't make any sense. So, I invented this! Behold!!!!" Heinz took a step back and uncovered the device next to him. It was a massive cylinder laser seated on a stand that looked too small to support it. Like nearly all of Doofenshmirtz's inventions, the color of it was a deep purple, though this one had dark green trimming, which made the invention pop up more than the others did: and not in a good way.

"The De-Buckleinator!!!!! When I fire this it will cause all the belt buckles in the tristate area to vanish!!!!"

"That's your plan?!!" the Regurgitator mocked, and a little tick off that he lost a game of rock, paper scissors to a rabbit. "To make all belt buckles disappear? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Didn't you hear my back-story?!" Heinz yelled. "I explained it, like, a minute ago!"

"But your beef is with the story not the belt buckles!!! You should have invented a machine that burns all of the _Grimm's Fairly Tales_ or the books that contain the story that gave you so much grief!!!!"

"Now that's just crazy," Heinz said with his arms folded and rolled his eyes. "Where's the logic in that?"

The Regurgitator sighed and turned to Vanessa who was still IM-ing her friends. "Your father is nothing but a crazy guy who wants attention, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is," Vanessa said without looking up once.


	4. All Together Now

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but now I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** or any of the characters in this story. **

**Chapter 4: Altogether Now!**

"Ahhhhh!" Candace screamed as she keeps teleporting from one place to another. Thanks to Phineas and Ferb's belt, she now was wearing a bright crimson spandex outfit (similar to DC's Black Canary). She also had on a crimson skirt and an extravagant red eye mask. "Can't" she teleported to Rome, "stop" teleported to Beijing, "tele-" now she was in London, "-port-" in Boston, "-ing."

In Danville, an elderly woman was walking out of a supermarket when a man came up from behind her, grabbed her purse, and ran off. "Help, he stole my purse!" the old woman cried.

Before the purse-thief could get ten feet away, Candace teleported above his head and crashed on top of him. Seconds later she teleported to God knows where. The old woman took back her purse and, to add insult to injury, she hit the burglar's head with her purse.

"Who was that masked girl who comes and goes like a crimson flash?" said a bystander.

"I don't know who she is," the elderly woman began. "But, I know I owe having my $10.25 and breath-mints back to that _Crimson Shade_."

While Doofenshmirtz and the Regurgitator were arguing who had the better plan to take over the tristate area, Perry made his move. He reached in his nonexistent pocket and grabbed a set of keys and used them to cut away his tape bindings.

When he was almost free, Dennis the rabbit glanced over and noticed the agent was escaping. He alerted the other with a clear whistle and then charged at the platypus. Perry cut his last strands of bondage and sidestepped the rabbit's attack. Dennis stopped and performed a roundhouse kick. The agent blocked the kick and rolled out of the way before Jerry the Platypus could hit him with a lead pipe. When Jerry swung the pipe again, Perry caught it mid-swing and hurled the pipe and his doppelganger into Dennis.

"Stop him!" Heinz yelled. "Somebody stop him before he ruins my ingenious plan!"

Norm fired a pair of laser beams from its eyes to fry the platypus. Perry somersaulted out of the way, and ran over to Vanessa. He grabbed Vanessa's pocket mirror, which happen to be lying next to her laptop.

"I'm still not apart of this," Doofenshmirtz's daughter told everyone not taking her eyes from the computer screen.

Perry opened the pocket mirror and deflected the laser beams back at Norm. When the laser hit the robot, Norm fell flat on its back, unable to move. "Ouchies," cried the robot.

The Regurgitator pulled out a ray gun and started firing at Agent P. Perry tossed his fedora at the weapon. The hat knocked the gun out of the Regurgitator's hand and boomeranged back to Agent P. Perry then charged at the villain and sucker punched him, knocking the Regurgitator out cold for a second.

"Now hold on Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said backing up as the agent approached him. "Timeout, I call a timeout," but the platypus was still coming after him. "Stop Perry the Platypus. Vanessa, honey, come help your father." Vanessa, of course, didn't do anything and Perry jumped up and punched the doctor.

In downtown Danville, city hall was up in flames. A dozen of policemen were trying to pull the public back while firefighters tried to put out the inferno.

"Who could do such a thing?" one of the bystanders yelled.

"We got the little pyromaniac right here," said one of the police officers with a fourteen year old girl with him.

"I set things on fire to get attention," the girl said with pride.

"Well, thanks to your act, our beloved mayor is trapped in that building," the policeman scolded.

"Sorry…," the girl said with faux enthusiasm.

The fireman chief came running up to the policeman. "It's too dangerous to go to the third floor to save Major Doofenshmirtz; the flames are just too hot."

"Surely, there must be some way to save the mayor," the police chief pressed.

"Don't worry, guys the Justice Union of Danville is on the case," the two men looked up and Phineas (or should we say Swiftster) and his friends came on the scene looking mighty heroic. "Don't worry, chief. We'll save Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz."

"Who are you guys?" the policeman scratched his head.

"We're the _Justice Union of Danville!_" the team yelled with pride.

Then one of the third floor windows open with a pillar of smoke pouring out of it. "Someone save me!" Roger Doofenshmirtz coughed. "I promise to lower taxes if you do!"

"Leave it to me Swiftster," Ms Ray said. She used her powers of flight to reach the third story window. With the greatest of ease carried out the mayor and put him safely on the sidewalk.

"Thank you young lady," Roger Doofenshmirtz said truly thankful. "But my computer is still in my office. I have a whole lot of important government documents on there."

This time Upload closed his eyes and concentrated. He managed to set up a telepathic link with the mayor's computer. Using his powers, Upload caused the computer to grow four mechanical tentacles which it used to climb out of the window and crawl down the wall like a spider. When the computer was next to the mayor, it sat itself down and retracted its tentacles.

"Great, I have my computer!" Roger rejoiced. "But this will mean that I have to balance the city's budget on time…"

"Weather Wizard, put out those flames!" Swiftster ordered.

"Seasonal rains, come to my aid!" Weather Wizard yelled into the heavens. Then a huge, dark storm cloud appeared above the burning building and released its load of rain. Within a couple of seconds, the fire was put out.

"That building looks unsafe. I'd better knock it down so no one gets hurt," Mini Titan said.

"You just want to smash something, don't you?" Swiftster said.

"Of course, it's in my nature," Mini Titan said matter-of-factly. He rushed the building and performed a full frontal body slam causing the damaged building to crumple. Before the debris could fall on the onlookers and the streets, Swiftster ran around the collapsing building at super speed to form a mini cyclone. Once the debris was caught in the cyclone, the Swiftster slowed down so the rubble could fall in a neat pile.

The crowds around them cheered and lifted every one of the superheroes on their shoulders. As the crowds were singing the praises of the Justice Union of Danville, Roger Doofenshmirtz cleared his throat and demanded everyone's attention.

"Citizens of Danville," he began, "in honor of the bravely these five superheroes have shown today, I, Mayor Doofenshmirtz, will give them the key to the city!"

Everyone cheered and continued to sing praises. "Boy, Candace is sure missing out," Swiftster said.


	5. The Joyride is Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** or any of the characters in this story. **

**Chapter 5: The Joyride is Over**

Candace couldn't enjoy her brothers' success of rescuing the mayor; she was too busying teleporting. "Okay, this has gotten out of hand," she fumed as she was teleported from place to place.

In the far end of Downtown Danville, a young man walked into a dark alley for no apparent reason. As he went deeper in the alleyway, three men jumped out of the shadows in an attempt to mug the poor fellow. "Somebody, help me," the young man yelled as the three started to close in on him.

As soon as he said that, Candace teleported above one of the thugs, landed on top of him, and knocked him out cold. The second mugger tried to jump her, but she, unwillingly, teleported behind him. The third thug pulled back a fist and charged Candace just as the second thug got up. Candace teleported just in time to escape the two punches. The two muggers in up punching each other square in the face knocking each other out.

The young man looked around to see if Candace was there, but she was long gone. "THANK YOU CRIMSON SHADE!" he shouted toward the heavens.

"GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!" Heinz yelled as he was struggling with Perry the Platypus. Jerry tried to protect his master by grabbing his lead pipe and charging the secret agent. Just as Jerry swung the pipe, Perry rolled out of the way causing the pipe to hit Doofenshmirtz. Unfortunately for the doctor, Jerry kept swinging the pipe at him. "JERRY, STOP!" Heinz yelled at the imperfect clone. "PERRY'S GONE! HE WENT TO FIGHT THE OTHERS!" The clone looked over and sure enough, Perry was bringing the smack down on the Regurgitator and Norm.

Norm the man-bot tried to grab the agent platypus, but Perry kept dodging its grabs while trying to fight the Regurgitator. The robot began to use its targeting system to lock on the evasive platypus. Once the target was locked on, it launched both of its hands at the semi-aquatic creature. Perry saw this and at the last minute rolled out of the way causing Norm to catch the Regurgitator instead. The platypus grabbed what is left of the adhesive tape trap and used it to tie up Norm and the Regurgitator together.

Perry turned around and saw Dennis waiting patiently. They started each other down for a moment, then they went at it. Both combatants displayed and performed a wide variety of martial art moves on each other. While the two were fighting, Jerry was waiting for his opportunity to clobber Perry on the head. Dennis jumped on Perry and pinned him on the ground; the clone took this as his chance. He charged the two with the lead pipe high above his head and screaming like a maniac. Perry pushed Dennis off of him with his feet, performed a kick-up, and jumped out of the line of Jerry's attack. The defective clone kept going and smashed the De-Buckleinator. The machine went crazy and started firing laser beams willy-nilly.

"NOOOOOOO!" Heinz lamented as the pressure gauge on the machine went critical. "I was supposed to win this time!" Perry ran toward the patio and jumped off. In mid freefall, he deployed his hang-glider and sailed away. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz cursed right before the De-Buckleinator blew up and destroyed his penthouse.

_Jingle: Agent P! _

In Danville's Avenue Park for Recreation, Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz was about to hand out medals to the Justice Union of Danville in front of the large audience. "For showing courage, valor, self-sacrifice, and saving the most handsome man in Danville, i.e. me, I present these medals to our five guardians."

The crowd cheered as the mayor gave each child superhero a golden medal with an emblem of a trophy on it.

"What about the Crimson Shade?" someone in the crowd yelled.

"Who now?" Roger said with a raised eyebrow.

"The super heroine with the power of teleportation," the person called back.

"She saved my purse," an old woman spoke up.

"She rescued me from muggers," a man said.

"The Crimson Shade saved my baby," said a young mother cradling her newborn.

"She taught me how to love again," a man in the front row wept.

Roger turned to the Justice Union of Danville, but they just shrugged. "We don't know any Crimson Shade," Swiftster began. "She's not affiliated with us."

No sooner than Swiftster said that, Candace teleported in front of him, causing the crowd to go wild. "I guess you are deserving of a medal too," Roger shrugged and gave Candace a medal like the others.

"Huh? What's going on?" Candace looked around wildly praying that she won't teleport again. Her eyes locked on to her red-haired brother. "PHINEAS! You caused this didn't you?"

Just then, a stray beam from the De-Buckleinator hit all six of them causing their belts to vanish. With their belts gone, the six of them lost their costumes and powers. "Well, we didn't cause that," Phineas said innocently.

"Kids?" Roger said astonished. "Our city's superheroes were kids all this time?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Candace got on her knees and cried out. "With the belts gone, all of the evidence to show mom is gone!" she wept in her hands. The teenager then looked down and saw the medal. "Wait a minute, I can show these to mom! She would have to believe me when she sees these!"

"Sorry, no can do," the mayor said as he snatched the medal from Candace and the other children.

"B-b-but why?" the red-haired teen yammered.

"Kids doing dangerous stunts that are highly imitable, I can't promote that; that will be the surest way for the people to vote me out of office," Roger said before leaving them on the platform.

"Every time," Candace lamented as her pound her fist on the ground. "Every time the evidence disappears! Every single time! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" she screamed out toward the heavens.

Phineas and friends watched Candace curiously for a moment before completely ignoring her. "Well, that was fun," Isabella said straightening her bow.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime," Phineas commented.

"Yeah… but you were weak man," Buford said to Bajeet. "I mean, summon some earthquakes or something."

"Earthquakes are a geological phenomenon, not a meteorological one," Ferb corrected the bully.

Perry then walked up to them on all four and chirped. "Oh, there you are Perry," Phineas said with a smile on his face.

**THE END**

**During the end credits:**

Candace appears wearing her Crimson Shade costume pummeling random villains to her theme song, which sounds suspiciously like the 1960's Batgirl's theme song:

_The Crimson Shaaaaade!_

_Appear and disappear like some crimson flash_

_Do you hail from the future plague by a mysterious past?_

_Or perhaps you are an alien from the deepest regions from outer space_

_Sent to Earth to protect the human race_

_Heeey, where do you hail from? Crimson Shade!_

_Heeey, where do you hail from? Crimson Shaaaade!_

**A/N: Yay, I completely finished my first fanfiction! Please review and no flames, but positive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
